Game Over
by Kamichii
Summary: Izaya accepted his failure. Shizuo never would be his boyfriend, so there was no need to keep on fighting. Who will know what will happen, now that Izaya had given up? Yaoi Different pairings experimental but fluffy and sad, but more fluffy


"I know when I lost my last life, and this is my Game Over. There's no need to keep on fighting, it's over. I've lost this Game."

The voice that spoke those words sound so calm, but on the other side hardly broken. The boy who had spoke slightly smiled, but everyone around them would know it is nothing more than a simple mask.

"Izaya.. you shouldn't just give up that easy, that's not like you are!"

A bespectacled boy whispered to the now crying teen next to him. They were friends, ever since they first met.

For the first days, Izaya thought that Shinra just want to let him fall, like everybode else did, but now after about an year, he knows that he is a real friend. Ever since then he listened to the problems Izaya had, and also did Izaya.

The two boys were outsiders, but that was OK for them, because they got each other to push them forward. Before he had met Shinra, it was pretty hard for Izaya not to break down, he ever felt lonely because he never had friends or a Family that loves him. All the years the little boy had to fight alone, to live alone.

And now he wasn't alone anymore, but he was still suffering. He often told himself it was laughable to cry for such a weak reason, but there was no help, it was like it is. He was deeply in love with Shizuo, and the blonde never paid any attention to Izaya, no matter how hard he tried to get in the sight of him.

He tried it soft, he tried it violent, but there was no chance for him. The only thing the blonde had ever felt for the brunette was hate. Izaya now accepted his failure.

He never gave up on his love, but now, it was all meaningless. Shizuo has gotten a boyfriend, and it wasn't Izaya. It was Kadota, a boy Izaya thought also he was his friend. But oh how wrong can a single human be, huh?

As Izaya thought about the situation, he couldn't help but to laugh. It was not a happy laugh, no, more like a maniac who's going to kill someone. And then he broke down again. In the moment Izaya let himself fall down to the ground, Shinra jumped nearly off his seat and kneeled next to his friend.

"I'm really sorry that i wasn't a real help... I really am a bad friend, aren't I?". Every trace of joy in his eyes had left, and that was really strange because Shinra was one of the most cheerfull people Izaya knew.

Slowly Izaya shook his head, now directly facing Shinra's eyes. "You aren't. You are the best friend someone like me could ever have. I don't deserve this precious friendship.."

As he said so, he menancholic let hung his head and tried to hide another sob. Then he fast wiped away his tears and stand up, heavily shaking on his whole body."I'm sorry for causing you that much trouble, I'm just to fucking pathetic, nee?~"

Now he was smiling again, but it doesn't looked that broken like it looked before. It surely was just another mask, but now it was persistent. Shinra was already used to the many faces of Izaya, he often observed the other brunette, and this was just a normal reaction to his breakdowns. Shinra let out a heavy sigh as he walked towards Izaya and embraced him into a hug. "It's okay, Izaya. You don't have to hide your real feelings. You know I'm here for you to listen. Don't be sad, everything will be alright..."

Shinra whispered those words so quietly, that only Izaya could hear them. He hugged him very tight, and stroke over his black hair. "I just have to smile, I just have to move on. There's nothing else I can do, so you really don't have to care."

Izaya said this without looking up. The words sounded just robotic, and so Izaya looked like. As if he was just a robot, made without any feelings. Just this creepy smile on his lips, but this smile showed that Izaya was human.

"Hey Izaya... How about we go out?"

The brunette was nervous, it really wasn't a good moment to ask such a thing, but he couldn't help but to do thought that this could distract Izaya just a little bit from his pain. And he also was interested in the red eyed boy, but that is a different story.

"Go...out?... With you?..."

Izaya stood there dumbfounded, he excepted everything to happen, but not this simple question. "Why would you do that? Why with ME?"

The smaller male really was confused, but it was not like he didn't want to do that with Shinra. It just was awkward, it really was.

"Y...Yeah... I know it's not such a good time to ask, but I thought that it could get you distracted, and I... uhm... I like you, Izaya. I really do. I don't want to hurt you and it's okay if you don't want to..-" "Alright, then let's go out~" Izaya answered, this time with a more cheerfully voice. Maybe he thought it was all out of friendship, he had no idea that Shinra really has feelings for him. So he accepted. A date between friends. Nothing more or less.

And it helped him to get other the pain he felt a few minutes ago, well, it helped for this time.

Shinra happily smiled and clinged a bit onto Izayas arm, but just to comfort the other teen. It was nice and Izaya really enjoyed this kind of human contact. But Shinra was the only one who was allowed to touch him. He and Shizuo. But Shizuo never would do that, except he was about to beat the shit out of Izaya.

"So then let's meet around 8p.m.?" Shinra asked, and hugged his friend. "Yeah, that sounds nice, I first have to shower because of that mess!" Izaya smiled and pointed to his own face. His eyes were red and puffy, he didn't want to look like that the whole day.

"Okay, then I'll go home now, too. Are you better now?" The brunette really was worried about Izaya. "Yeah, I'm perfectly fine! So now go on!" was Izaya's only response. Shinra nodded, smiled and hugged Izaya again. "See you then~", he whispered, and get out of the School.

"See you then...", Izaya whispered after Shinra.  
Now he was feeling strange. Just a few minutes ago he was crying because Shizuo, his big love, will never love him back. And now he was having a date with his best friend.  
Wait a second... A... real date?  
Izaya stood up in shock, he didn't realized the situation until now. "Oh shit this is... bad?..."

He really didn't know what to think about that, he only knew that he was now going out with Shinra, and seriously, it didn't really felt wrong.

With a slight smile he left the school and went straight to his home.


End file.
